Regrets and Mistakes
by mellamaet
Summary: May smiled before stepping away from him, "Don't worry about me. I'll find somebody. Probably nothing like you, but hopefully, I can come close."


Ok, I'm back :D This story was inspired by "Someone Like You" - Adele. Sorry if you guys find this OOC, I just thought that being faced with some sort of a tragedy really would make out characters a bit OOC.

Discalaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

><p>May sighed as she walked over towards the edge of a hill, overlooking the futuristic city of LaRousse. It had been a while since she had been here. Years in fact…and yet to her, it looked unchanged, still ever intimidating, a city filled with life.<p>

She scanned her id, the picture on it not really matching the face of the mature young woman who was holding it, but still, it was hers, there was no reason to decline it or anything. Then she stepped on one of the sidewalks, keeping still as it plowed on forward. She knew her way around the city by heart now, well, not really…but she knew her way well enough.

After an hour or so of stepping on and off the moving sidewalks, she finally reached her destination. A grand house painted white with rose bushes adorning the doorway. He had always been particularly fond of roses. It would have looked gay on any other guy, but Drew had always managed to pull it off.

She sighed sadly at the memory as she walked towards the door and ran a hand through her now waist length hair – she never had the time to cut it – before knocking soundly on the door.

The door swung open, revealing Drew, a smile on his face, clearly a leftover of the laughs that he had been sharing with the person inside the house.

"Drew, honey? Who's at the door?" The voice – a woman – called, possibly from the kitchen.

The chartreuse-haired man, who had just gotten over the shock at seeing May standing in front of his door, turned his head back wearily and called back "It's nothing. Just the post."

"Oh. Ok." The woman called back, her voice fading away as she climbed up the stairs, possibly to the bedroom "I'm expecting something from your mother, alright?"

"Sure, darling." Drew replied offhandedly before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him. Then he faced May, his usually expressive emerald eyes, now void of any kind of emotion.

"Hey." May said half-heartedly as the corners of her mouth quipped up to a small smile

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked, ignoring her greeting

May looked down, her sapphire eyes focused on her shoes, her hands. What was she doing here? She didn't want to stir up trouble or anything…but she just needed to be here. She looked back up again, meeting Drew's blank gaze "I heard you got married." She simply said, it wasn't an accusation or anything, it was merely a fact, just one of the many small bits of information she had received about him while she was away. Then she plastered on a small smile on her lips, trying to look cheerful "Congratulations."

Drew looked away, his eyes finding the rose bushes that he had planted there when they moved in. How long ago was that? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember tending to this bush, much less any other flower. "Thank you." Then he looked back at her, his eyes pleading, begging for her to understand "You left. Without a word, without a trace…Nobody knew where you were, not Ash, not Misty, not Dawn or Soledad. I had to go on. I didn't know if you were coming back. I needed to move on."

May smiled at him, even though inside her heart was crumbling, she had lost him. She knew that. There was no point denying that "I know. I understand. I'm sorry."

Drew then sighed as he flicked his hair – a habit that he thought he had lost, but maybe he was wrong – He looked at the girl before him, and not for the first time, wondered why she left. What did he do wrong? "Why are you here, May?"

May's lip trembled and her eyes watered. She was hoping he wouldn't ask that. She was hoping she would have been able to leave without breaking down. "I-I just came to see you." She explained before taking a deep calming breath "I had to see you…"

"May…" Drew said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper "Don't do this. I can't do this." He pleaded, his face looking tormented and torn

May closed her eyes, stopping the tears that were threatening to spill out "I wasn't asking you to do anything, Drew." She knew she had to stop this, she didn't want him hurt all over again, she wasn't here to reopen old wounds, and wounds that she knew still hadn't fully healed. So she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, filling them with a fake kind of happiness, something that she didn't feel at the moment. "I'm happy for you, I really am. She must be a very special girl."

Drew smiled, sort of. It pained him to see May this vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time, but if she was making an effort on not looking like being here had affected her well being, then he should too.

"She is." He answered fondly, regretting it the moment the words left his mouth when he noticed her flinch ever so slightly

May nodded, she simply nodded as she tried to collect her thoughts. "How long?"

Drew looked away, towards the door before answering "3 years."

"Ah, I see." May simply said with a nod, not really knowing what else to say "She's a lucky girl."

Drew simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Normally he would have been blabbing non-stop. That was him, he was a charmer, a Casanova, a socialite of some sort, but something about this situation just stumped him, maybe because of her sudden reappearance, but whatever it was, it had managed to make his thoughts fly out of his head.

"You can't stay long, May." Drew finally said after a moment of silence. His voice grim as he kept on stealing glances towards the still closed door "You're not even supposed to be here."

May frowned then looked down, he was right, what was she doing here? Did she dare hope that he would come running to her arms at the first sight of her? As if.

She took a step closer to him and hugged him, circling her arms around his muscular waist, like what she did before as she buried her face into his clothed chest, inhaling in his warm, familiar scent. Then she looked up at him, his eyes staring blankly into space as he stood there in shock. "Drew." She called out softly, tugging on his arm "I'm sorry."

Drew closed him eyes before leaning down to rest his forehead against hers "I'm sorry too. I really am."

May smiled before stepping away from him, "Don't worry about me. I'll find somebody. Probably nothing like you, but hopefully, I can come close."

"May…" Drew started, his eyes troubled once more

May smiled once more, it was starting to break her heart even more with all this smiling for something she wasn't happy about. "Don't. "

"Just…just don't forget me, ok?" May plead before turning on her heels before her tears could ever have a chance to spill out.

Drew sighed sadly, as he watched the woman he truly loved walk down the street, away from him for the second time. Then he opened the door once more, prepping himself to go back to ordinary life. A life that was a shameless cliché, a life that anyone would kill for…a life where May Maple never existed…


End file.
